1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a disposable bag for cleaning barbecue grills. More particularly, this invention relates to a heavy duty plastic bag into which barbecue grills covered with grease and baked on residues can be placed and cleaned without the necessity of human hands directly contacting the grill.
A common and unpleasant chore to those who use outdoor barbecue grills is removing the grease and grime coated grills from the barbecue and cleaning them. If placed in a kitchen sink, the grills require hand scrubbing and create a mess in and around the sink area. Common cleaning detergents, even those considered "heavy duty", are often ineffective in removing the charred residue clinging to grill surfaces even after scrubbing with brushes, steel wool and the like.
2. Related Art
At present there is no simple, convenient way in which to clean barbecue grill surfaces which does not require a considerable investment in equipment or which is cumbersome to store.
For example, Tarrer, U.S. Pat. No. 4,226,255, issued Oct. 7, 1980, teaches an imperforate container having an open top and including a cover. The container is provided with an attachment mechanism for hanging on or in the vicinity of a barbecue. The container is adapted to contain a cleaning solution into which a removable barbecue grill or rack can be placed and soaked clean between periods of use.
An automatic cleaner is disclosed in Beke, U.S. Pat. No. 4,486,911, issued Dec. 11, 1984. The unit consists of a container having a cover portion from which a barbecue grill to be cleaned is suspended by means of depending compression springs. The container portion contains a rotating brush against which the grill is forced by the compression springs when the cover is in place. Hot water and detergent are placed in the container and the brush, connected by a spindle to a motor, is caused to rotate cleaning one side of the grill. To clean both sides the grill must be removed, turned over, and replaced in the cover. When through using the container, it must be drained and the dirty detergent-water solution disposed of.